1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot used to secure a screen, especially an LCD screen at different sites to enable the LCD screen to be pivoted and retained at a segmental position determined by positioning holes defined in the pivot.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to their light weight, LCD screens are widely used at different sites in various fields of life at present.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional pivot for an LCD screen comprises a pivotal frame (40) pivotally connected with a base (41). Two opposite sides of the pivotal frame (40) are respectively defined with two pivot holes (42) corresponding to two holes (43) defined in opposite sides of the base (41). Each side of the pivot has a bolt (44) extended through the corresponding hole (43) of the base (41), the corresponding pivot hole (42) of the pivotal frame (40), a fixing ring (46), a plurality of elastic rings (45), and then a distal tip of the bolt (44) is fixed with a nut (47).
The fixing ring (46) has an extension (460) inserted in a retaining eye (49) defined in the base (41), whereby the pivotal frame (40) has a pivoting area thereof limited by the extension (460) of the fixing ring (46). The pivotal frame (40) is able to be pivoted and retained by friction between the elastic rings (45) and the pivotal frame (40).
When a user wants to change a positioning angle of the screen secure on the above described conventional pivot, the pivotal frame (40) is pressed to overcome the friction of the elastic rings (45). However, there is a problem that if the friction between the elastic rings (45) and the pivotal frame (40) is too large, a lot of force will have to be used, and if the friction between the elastic rings (45) and the pivotal frame (40) is too light, the screen may become loose and drop, possibly damaging it.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved pivot for a screen to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved pivot for a screen, especially an LCD screen, which comprises a base with two brackets extending upright from two opposite sides thereof, a pair of pivotal plates respectively and pivotally connected with the two brackets. Each bracket has an annular guide way defined around a center thereof and a plurality of equal spaced positioning holes defined in the guide way. Each pivotal plate has a plurality of equal spaced receiving holes defined around a center thereof corresponding to the positioning holes of the brackets, whereby the pivotal plates are able to be pivoted and positioned at a segmental position determined by the positioning holes.
The detailed features of the present invention will be apparent in the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.